charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Target Stump
Return to ➽ ➽ Stump Quests ---- All information on this page is current and accurate as of August 9, 2018 Tips= *The Target Stump can now be purchased in the Trading Tower for 700 Good Deed Tokens (GDT) *Please keep in mind if you have had the quest previously and sold the stump and now buy it again, you will not get the quest again. This means you will not get the drops you need for upgrading *You get 'Spools of Thread' by collecting from your "Shacks" (random drop) *You can get Arrowbushes 50% of the time when you collect on your "No One's Forge" and 100% drop rate when Neighbors collect any ground cover *If you want Neighbors to clear ground cover, please leave Shmoos available for them to help you. *Have at least 12 Level 10 Pigflies on your land to sell later *Do not complete Quest: "Target Stump 5/11" without planning ahead - you will get a new Timed Quest: "Enchanting the Stump 1" that asks you to collect from your Lumber Mills 6 times and the quest has a very short timer of 2 Days. **Here is a hint to help you complete the timed quest: If you have at least 2 Level 1 Lumber Mills built and ready for collection as soon as you get the timed quest, you will easily finish the quest in time. Also, remember to enchant with Spells, this will reduce the production time. *Wait to collect from your "No One's Hut" until you get the Timed Quest asking you to collect it. Use Spells to reduce the production timer - "Lively Enchantment" or "Jolly Magic" spells are great for this (50% time reduction) but if you don't have those, use your highest level spell! *There are 3 Short-duration Timed Quests that give "Orbs of Enchantment" rewards. These are used during the Final Quest: "Target Stump: Bullseye!" to Upgrade your Target Stump to Level 5. *'When you finish "Target Stump 11/11" you stop getting Arrowbushes until you have completed all 3 Timed Quests.' **'Arrowbushes will return with the Quest: "Target Stump: Bullseye!" If you wish to continue getting Arrowbush drops, hold off on completion of 11/11 quest until you have completed "Enchanting the Stump 2/3" ' |-|Quest Info= Target Stump3.JPG Target Stump4.JPG Target Stump5.JPG Target Stump6.JPG Target Stump7.JPG Target Stump8.JPG Target Stump9.JPG Target Stump10.JPG Target Stump11.JPG Target Stump12.JPG Target Stump13.JPG ---- *Find an Arrowbush crop by collecting from No One's Forge. They do NOT drop from the regular Forge *Arrowbush have a 50% drop rate from the No One's Forge and a 100% drop rate when Neighbors clear ground spawn for you. *Target Stump Quest now begins with 3/13 ---- Target Stump 3/13 *Feed your Pigflies (5) times *Get (1) random Leather drop from feeding your Pigflies *Collect (5) Spools of Thread from collecting from your Shacks or by receiving them as gifts. Go for the gifts as the Spools only drop randomly. Don't accept all of your Spool gifts. You will need to accept some later. Target Stump 3/13 *Have a Wonder Workshop *Harvest (10) Arrowbushes *Craft (1) Quiver of Arrows in the Wonder Workshop *'NOTE:' Completion of 4/11 begins Quest: Lets Help the Stump 1 (See "Lets Help the Stump" tab above for details) Target Stump 5/11''' *Upgrade the Target Stump to Level 2 *Collect from your Mana Sources (20) times *Harvest any (10) Crops NOTE: Completion of 5/11 begins Timed Quest: Enchanting the Stump 1. Do not complete 5/11 until you are prepared (see "Enchanting the Stump" tab above for details). Target Stump 6/11 *Send (15) gifts to Neighbors *Have Neighbors click your ground spawn (12) times *Find (3) Arrowbushes from collecting from No One's Forge. The drops are random. Target Stump 7/11 *Have your neighbors clear ground spawn to get (15) Arrowbushes *Harvest (10) Arrowbushes *Craft (4) Quiver of Arrows in the Wonder Workshop Target Stump 8/11 *Upgrade the Target Stump to Level 3 *Collect (8) Spools of Thread from collecting from your Shacks or by receiving them as gifts *Enchant your Shacks (6) times Target Stump 9/11 *Click on (30) ground spawn of your neighbors *Have your neighbors collect (20) times from your ground spawn *Sell (5) adult Pigflies Target Stump 10/11 *Have your neighbors collect your ground spawn (40) times *Sell (50) items in your Neighbor's Market *Send (25) Gifts to your Neighbors Target Stump 11/11 *Harvest (30) Arrowbushes *Feed your Pigflies (50) times *Upgrade the Target Stump to Level 4 Target Stump: Bullseye! *Allow Neighbors to clear (50) ground spawn on your land *Get (50) Spools of Thread from your Shacks *Upgrade your Target Stump to L5 |-|Target Stump Build Info= *You can now purchase the Target Stump in your Trading Tower for 700 Good Deeds Tokens (GDT) 1Target Stump Store.JPG Target Stump Production L1.JPG Target Stump Build L2.JPG|Level 2 Build Req's Target Stump Production L2.JPG Target Stump Build L3.JPG|Level 3 Build Req's Target Stump Production L3.JPG Target Stump Build L4.JPG|Level 4 Build Req's Target Stump Production L4.JPG Target Stump Build L5.JPG|Level 5 Build Req's Target Stump Production L5.JPG |-|Lets Help the Stump= Lets Help the Stump1.JPG Lets Help the Stump2.JPG Lets Help the Stump3.JPG Lets Help the Stump 1 This quest is released by completing Quest: Target Stump 4/11 *Have your neighbors clear ground spawn to get (10) Arrowbushes *Collect (5) Spools of Thread from collecting from your Shacks or by receiving them as gifts *Craft (3) Spells in the Tower of Magic Lets Help the Stump 2' This quest is released by completing Quest: Target Stump 7/11 *Have your neighbors collect your ground spawn (20) times *Collect (8) Spools of Thread from collecting from your Shacks *Sell any (30) items in YOUR Market Lets Help the Stump 3 This quest is released by completing Quest: Target Stump 10/11 *Have your neighbors collect your ground spawn (50) times *Collect (30) Spools of Thread from collecting your Shacks *Send (30) Gifts to your neighbors |-|Enchanting the Stump= Enchanting the Stump1.JPG Enchanting the Stump2.JPG Enchanting the Stump3.JPG Enchanting the Stump 1 2 Day timer! *Collect from any of your Lumber Mills (6) times *Collect from your Mana Sources (30) times *Harvest (8) Belladonna • Do not spend rubies, you can craft these in the Laboratory Enchanting the Stump 2 3 Day timer! *Collect Income from your No One's Hut (3) times *Craft (12) Empty Toolboxes in your Laboratory *Sell (12) Adult Pigflies Enchanting the Stump 3 3 Day timer! *Craft (10) Toolboxes in your Laboratory *Craft (4) Seedlings in your Laboratory *Sell (50) Items at Neighbors Market Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Stump Quest